my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Table Tennis
Table Tennis 'is one of the 12 games available for play in Wii Sports Resort. The basic gameplay involves holding the Wii Remote like a paddle and hitting the ping-pong ball across the table as it comes toward the player. There are two variations of the game, Match and Return Challenge. Match Match involves playing against another player or a computer generated Mii and trying to make the ball bounce twice on the other side of the table in a first-to-six-points match. In order to win, the player must have at least six points and have a two point lead over the opposing player. Table Tennis Opponents # Giovanni '(Level 0) # Geoos (Level 1) # Dumbo (Level 5) # Cole (Level 11-15) # Miyako (Level 12) # Keiko (Level 26-30) # Gabriele''' (Level 41-45)' # Orville '(Level 56)' # Marco '(Level 56-60)' # Megan' (Level 71-75)' # Steph' (Level 86-90)' # Gabi '(Level 101-105)' # Eva '(Level 116-120)' # Jackie '(Level 131-135)' # Andy '(Level 146-150)' # Gwen '(Level 161-165)' # Midori '(Level 176-180)' # Miguel '(Level 191-195)' # Dot Face '(Level 205)' # Luca '(Level 206-210)' # Takumi '(Level 221-225)' # Hiromi '(Level 236-240)' # Sergio '(Level 247)' # Tomoko '(Level 251-255)' # Jessie '(Level 266-270)' # Ian '(Level 281-285)' # Cathy '(Level 283)' # Shinta '(Level 296-300)' # Tatsuaki '(Level 311-315)' # Hiroshi '(Level 326-330)' # Giovanna '(Level 341-345)' # Pablo '(Level 356-360)' # Elisa '(Level 371-375)' # Dwight '(Level 376)' # Fritz '(Level 386-390)' # Aada '(Level 400)' # Eddy '(Level 401-405)' # Eduardo '(Level 416-420)' # Joey '(Level 418)' # Ryan '(Level 431-435)' # Alberto '(Level 444)' # Alisha '(Level 446-450)' # Ursula '(Level 461-465)' # Ashley '(Level 476-480)' # Nick '(Level 491-495)' # Silke '(Level 506-510)' # Saburo '(Level 521-525)' # Rachel '(Level 536-540)' # Sarah '(Level 551-555)' # Martin '(Level 566-570)' # Emma '(Level 581-585)' # Shouta '(Level 596-600)' # Hayley '(Level 611-615)' # Pierre '(Level 626-630)' # Michael '(Level 641-645)' # Sakura '(Level 656-660)' # Maria '(Level 671-675)' # Anna '(Level 686-690)' # Alvin '(Level 693)' # Susana '(Level 701-705)' # Oscar '(Level 716-720)' # Daisuke '(Level 731-735)' # Fumiko '(Level 746-750)' # Haru '(Level 761-765)' # Matt '(Level 776-780)' # Alex '(Level 791-795)' # Naomi '(Level 806-810)' # Miyu '(Level 821-825)' # Jake '(Level 836-840)' # Tyrone '(Level 851-855)' # George '(Level 866-870)' # Chika '(Level 881-885)' # Chris '(Level 896-900)' # Shinnosuke '(Level 911-915)' # Tommy '(Level 926-930)' # Rin '(Level 941-945)' # Sandra '(Level 956-960)' # Dominik '(Level 971)' # Patrick '(Level 971-975)' # Ethan '(Level 978)' # Barbara '(Level 986-990)' Pro Class # Stéphanie '(Level 1001-1005)' # Angus '(Level 1006)' # Borris '(Level 1008)' # Takashi '(Level 1016-1020)' # Kimi '(Level 1021)' # Sota '(Level 1031-1035)' # Abby '(Level 1046-1050)' # Misaki '(Level 1061-1065)' # Abe '(Level 1076-1080)' # Marisa '(Level 1091-1095)' # Hiromasa '(Level 1106-1110)' # Emily '(Level 1121-1125)' # Vincenzo '(Level 1136-1140)' # Holly '(Level 1151-1155)' # David '(Level 1166-1170)' # Steve '(Level 1181-1185)' # James '(Level 1196-1200)' # Ai '(Level 1211-1215)' # Yoko '(Level 1226-1230)' # Ren '(Level 1241-1245)' # Mike '(Level 1256-1260)' # Kentaro '(Level 1271-1275)' # Rainer '(Level 1286-1290)' # Luuk '(Level 1298)' # Asami '(Level 1301-1305)' # Víctor '(Level 1316-1320)' # Theo '(Level 1331-1335)' # Mia '(Level 1346-1350)' # Shohei '(Level 1361-1365)' # Kathrin '(Level 1376-1380)' # Benjamin '(Level 1379)' # Nelly '(Level 1391-1395)' # Greg '(Level 1406-1410)' # Helen '(Level 1421-1425)' # Julie '(Level 1436-1440)' # Siobhán '(Level 1451-1455)' # Akira '(Level 1466-1470)' # Yoshi '(Level 1481-1485)' Champion # Lucía '(Level 1496-1500)' #* '(NOTE: She almost never misses hits.)' Between Champion and Superstar Class # + '(Level 1513)' # Rachel Cruze '(Level 1524)' # Kenny G '(Level 1536)' # -' (Level 1554)' # ^ '(Level 1565)' # Andill40 '(Level 1578)' # ! '(Level 1604)' # Rindill40 '(Level 1618)' # @ '(Level 1632)' # Carl ('Level 1650)' # Callie ('Level 1671)' # Donald ('Level 1688)' # Reliah ('Level 1701)' # Wilbur ('Level 1718)' # Obeni '(Level 1732)' # Fumdill40 '(Level 1746)' # Cal ('Level 1763)' # Dave Ramsey '(Level 1778)' # $ '(Level 1790)' # Donovan '(Level 1805)' # Juhon '(Level 1823)' # Luna '(Level 1837)' # Plank '(Level 1852)' # * '(Level 1870)' # Leo P '(Level 1885)' # Jaxmodill40 '(Level 1896)' # Cameron '(Level 1912)' # Ava '(Level 1931)' # Modill40 '(Level 1945)' # Noah ('Level 1957)' # Paxton ('Level 1971)' # Herb ('Level 1989)' Superstar Class # Kate ('Level 2001)' # % '(Level 2019)' # Andrew '(Level 2033)' # Alphonso '(Level 2049)' # Mira '(Level 2056)' # Ybba '(Level 2078)' # Amboise '(Level 2091)' # Judson '(Level 2106)' # Abe-Chris '(Level 2118)' # Laquanda '(Level 2133)' # Buzz '(Level 2145)' # Jennifer '(Level 2159)' # Theodore '(Level 2173)' # Maddie '(Level 2190)' # Marie '(Level 2201)' # Caroline '(Level 2218)' # Paris '(Level 2233)' # Romy '(Level 2250)' # Larry '(Level 2266)' # Mich '(Level 2282)' # Darryl '(Level 2297)' # Ella '(Level 2308)' # Jacqueline '(Level 2322)' # Simdill40 ' (Level 2340)' # Juston '(Level 2353)' # Theodora '(Level 2367)' # Plankburo '(Level 2381)' #Mae '(Level 2396)' #Fred '(Level 2408)' #Claire '(Level 2420)' #Octavian '(Level 2435)' #Ariella '(Level 2451)' #Irodim '(Level 2466)' #Sabrina' (Level 2478)' #Johnny '(Level 2491)' #Christine '(Level 2504)' #Alejandro '(Level 2519)' #Christopher '(Level 2531)' #'(Level 2549)' #Johny '(Level 2563)' #'(Level 2578)' #'(Level 2591)' #'(Level 2606)' #'(Level 2621)' #'(Level 2639)' #'(Level 2652)' #'(Level 2665)' #'(Level 2678)' #'(Level 2692)' #Zelda '(Level 2705)' #Christina '(Level 2719)' #'(Level 2732)' #'(Level 2746)' #'(Level 2758)' #Addy '(Level 2771)' #Ralph '(Level 2788)' #'(Level 2801)' #'(Level 2823)' #'(Level 2839)' #'(Level 2851)' #'(Level 2865)' #Boxer Dave '(Level 2878)' #Brooke '(Level 2891)' #Nugi '(Level 2905)' #'(Level 2919)' #'(Level 2930)' #'(Level 2946)' #'(Level 2959)' #'(Level 2973)' #Ellie '(Level 2986)' # Santa '(Level 2999)' Super Star Pro Class # Justin '(Level 3013)' # '(Level 3028)' # '(Level 3043)' # '(Level 3058)' # '(Level 3073)' # '(Level 3088)' # '(Level 3103)' # '(Level 3118)' # '(Level 3133)' # '(Level 3148)' # '(Level 3163)' # '(Level 3178)' # '(Level 3193)' # '(Level 3208)' # '(Level 3223)' # '(Level 3238)' # '(Level 3253)' # '(Level 3268)' # '(Level 3283)' # '(Level 3298)' # '(Level 3313)' # Theopoulos '(Level 3328)' # '(Level 3343)' # '(Level 3358)' # '(Level 3373)' # '(Level 3388)' # '(Level 3403)' # '(Level 3418)' # '(Level 3433)' # '(Level 3448)' # '(Level 3463)' # '(Level 3478)' # '(Level 3493)' # '(Level 3508)' # '(Level 3523)' # '(Level 3538)' # '(Level 3553)' # '(Level 3568)' # '(Level 3583)' # '(Level 3598)' # '(Level 3613)' # '(Level 3628)' # '(Level 3643)' # '(Level 3658)' # '(Level 3673)' # '(Level 3688)' # '(Level 3703)' # '(Level 3718)' # '(Level 3733)' # '(Level 3748)' # '(Level 3763)' # '(Level 3778)' # '(Level 3793)' # '(Level 3808)' # '(Level 3823)' # '(Level 3838)' # '(Level 3853)' # '(Level 3868)' # '(Level 3883)' # '(Level 3898)' # '(Level 3913)' # '(Level 3928)' # '(Level 3943)' # '(Level 3958)' # '(Level 3973)' # '(Level 3988)' # Radai-beng '(Level 3940-3962)' Before the High Skill Miis # Nic '(Level 4087)' # Jerome '(Level 5210)' # Werner '(Level 7239)' # Principal Nichols '(Level 8247)' # Tiffany '(Level 8281)' # Mrs. Shipulski '(Level 8899)' # Beef Nugget '(Level 9325)' # Mavel '(Level 9391)' # Mariana '(Level 10000)' # beef boss '(Level 11943)' # Pierre 2 '(Level 11958)' # Sophia '(Level 11973)' # Mario '(Level 11988)' # Shane Dawson '(Level 11999)' # Mikhail Gorbachev '(Level 12050)' High Skill Miis # Moony Milk '(Level 12072)' # Chad '(Level 12093)' # Cindy '(Level 12111)' # Luke '(Level 12122)' # Luca 2 '(Level 12135)' # Eduardo 2 '(Level 12152)' # Rachel 2 '(Level 12170)' # Siobhán 2 '(Level 12193)' # Sota 2 '(Level 12209)' # Ian 2 '(Level 12222)' # Alex 2 '(Level 12236)' # Misaki 2 '(Level 12250)' # Sal '(Level 12271)' # Sam '(Level 12290)' # Kelli '(Level 12307)' # Jon '(Level 12321)' # John '(Level 12345)' # Emelia '(Level 12364)' # Tony '(Level 12388)' # Max '(Level 12401)' # Suki '(Level 12417)' # Saki '(Level 12436)' # you're gum '(Level 12451)' # Gregory '(Level 12466)' # Dan '(Level 12487)' # Elizabeth '(Level 12501)' # Blaze '(Level 12517)' # Dee Dee '(Level 12526)' # Albert '(Level 12541)' # Fatso '(Level 12570)' # Dan 2 '(Level 12587)' # Nate '(Level 12601)' # Robbie '(Level 12613)' # Enrique '(Level 12633)' # Francis '(Level 12650)' # Nolan 1 '(Level 12666)' # Cindy★ '(Level 12688)' # Jimmie '(Level 12701)' # Matthew '(Level 12713)' # Teddy '(Level 12725)' # Xavier '(Level 12741)' # Mark '(Level 12763)' # Joel '(Level 12777)' # Nugget '(Level 12793)' # Bob 2 '(Level 12809)' # Douglas '(Level 12828)' # Nolan 2 '(Level 12839)' # Hector '(Level 12854)' # Fats Waller '(Level 12866)' # Soda Can '(Level 12878)' # Funta '(Level 12896)' # Rose '(Level 12919)' # Shunta '(Level 12933)' # Ay '(Level 12950)' # Nellie '(Level 12971)' # Jippy '(Level 12987)' # Misy '(Level 12999)' Other higher skills # Kaytie '(Level 14565)' # & '(Level 26172)' # Error-Chan '(Level 46345)' # Thanh '(Level 700,000)' # Dillon '(Level 7,950,000)' # Motak '(Level 10,960,000)' # Carlos' (Level 123,456,859)' # Haxi '(Level 1,000,000,000)' # Elisawijik '(Level 2,300,000,000,000,000)' # Waluigi '(Level ' '''1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000)' Motak and Haxi Motak and Haxi are champions of Table Tennis. They hit the ball at the speed of light. Rebecca Rebecca is the final opponent in Table Tennis, challenged after defeating Motak and Haxi. Her skill level is infinity, and she is almost impossible to defeat without the use of hacks. Defeating her will grant you the elusive Cosmic Paddle! Scoring If you win in a 6-point match, this is the skill formula: 6-0 = +150 skill 6-1 = +125 skill 6-2 = +100 skill 6-3 = +75 skill 6-4 = +50 skill Tips * The spin of the ball can be altered by changing the angle of which the player hits the ball. * Hold down 2 on the warning screen and continue on to play an 11 point match, where CPUs hit faster. * After beating Lucía you can hold 1 to play with a hotel slipper (makes a "bup" noise). * You can unlock the Silver Ball if you are at Superstar Class or above. Return Challenge Return Challenge has one or more players attempt to return as many ping-pong balls as possible without missing one or hitting it off the table. The trainer is Greg (in original Wii Sports Resort) or Hamish (in New Wii Sports Resort). One return is equal to one point. A can will appear after 10 points and will give you three points if you hit it. Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort